Elfen Lied: Fortsetzung
by 10megaman
Summary: This is both a continuation fic & a fan-interpretation of Elfen Lied. Positive comments & constructive criticism recommended. WARNING: CONTENT IN CURRENT & LATER CHAPTERS MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR ALL! NanaXMayu implied, & KoutaXYuka, KuraXNana implied too.
1. Chapter 1: Torte

DISCLAIMER: This is an Elfen Lied Continuation fanfic. The original story was written by Okamoto Rin. (Known as Lynn Okamoto in the U.S., due to the first name first policy established in the U.S.) This is a fan work, and is to be treated as such. Some new characters are introduced, and the plot may have been altered to a minor degree, so please do not be frustrated if the characters do not behave entirely in-character. It is possible for these characters to have had a personality alteration sometime during the 10-year span that Kouta was waiting in order to keep his promise to Lucy, so please keep that in mind when reading this.

Chapter 1: Torte (Pie)

Kurama then said, "Why are you saying such silly things? Nana is my…. daughter!"

From there, Nana frowned a bit. "B-but, why not?" she asked, wondering why Kurama kept denying any possibility of marriage and impregnation.

Kurama frowned, thinking a bit, before coming up with an answer. "Well, you are too young at the moment to get married. You're only 6…" After this, he chuckled a bit, slightly amused.

Nana lowered her head, a little frustrated. "But I can pull off being 14." she replied.

He then smiled a bit more, chuckling a bit more loudly, then answered, "Well, not everyone understands a silpelit diclonius like you, so they may have some trouble letting you in." He then kneeled carefully onto one knee, Kurama and slowly wrapped his arms around Nana, having pulled her carefully into a gentle embrace as he slowly and gently rubbed his hand against her back, to comfort her. "But, you are still loved, and you have good friends with you." he said.

Nana smiled, closing her eyes and carefully resting her head against Kurama's sun-warmed chest, leaning a bit into the hug and relaxed a bit. A slight shade of pink is shown on her face at this moment, and her heart began to pound a little more rapidly at the moment. She truly loved her 'Papa' dearly, in a romantic light, and cared for him and his safety, although she was a little concerned with what was going on in his mind.

At the beach near Yuigahama in the city of Kamakura, Mayu and Bandou had a happy reunion. "I'm glad… that you still live." said Mayu, keeping in a hug with Bandou. He gently pushed Mayu from him, chuckling, and arrogantly boasted, "As I've said before. There's no way I can die!" After this, Mayu nodded and went back to cleaning up the beach. Afterwards, they decided to take a walk, but they ended up running into Kurama and Nana. "What are _you_ doing here?" Bandou asked.

Kurama frowned… "I'm burying the ashes of Mariko, and I'm going to start a life and live with Nana." he answered.

Bandou was surprised, and slightly outraged. "You're going to live with that _horned_ girl?!?!?!"

Mayu was upset at this comment, and then looked to Bandou, and said, "That's not some 'horned' girl… That's Nana, my friend!" Her eyes filled some with tears, which rather frustrated Bandou.

"D**nit, STOP CRYING!!" shouted Bandou, not wanting to hear or see the crying.

Kurama chuckled a bit, and answered, "That's not an effective way to stop someone from crying… Try being a little nicer and comfort her."

Bandou then hissed, and answered, "Sh*t, I can't handle this…."

At this, Mayu gently ascended her arm to the air and slashed it towards Bandou, before she suddenly lifted her feet from the ground, ascending slowly and lightly into the air, accelerating into Nana's direction, before slowly descending into a tackling hug, more often identified as the 'glomp.' After having been slapped, Bandou stood in shock, as he thought for a bit, and then chuckled a bit loudly, not taking the slap very seriously at the moment. Nana's eyes widened as she saw Mayu head for her in a sudden glomp, and she stretched her arms gently to return the hug, although unfortunately, her left arm fell off in the process. Mayu let go, before kneeling and lifting Nana's left arm for her, helping her put it back on, so Nana wouldn't have to waste energy from using her vectors, or having to manually pick it up by hand. Nana's face started to show a small shade of crimson suddenly brushed upon it, as she looked to Mayu placing her arm back on, and she wondered why she blushed, although she smiled at her and said, "Thank-you…"

Bandou slowly trotted away from the scene, having not received much attention, and having been rather unhappy about Mayu's sudden move to slap him, although he shrugged it off and didn't give a care, before he suddenly realized that he didn't have the capacity to act as a father, with his methods of handling things and also the way he talks. Of course, he's not going to be a father because he'd end up with a diclonius baby, but still, it did hurt him slightly.

Mayu smiled and nodded, before leaning to give Nana a little kiss on the cheek, before she said. "Not a problem!" She watched, as Nana seemed to flush upon being given a little innocent kiss on the cheek, and she wondered a bit on why Nana would react that way. She thought about this for a bit, a light smirk coming across her face, as for she may have gotten a suspicious idea in her mind. Nana noticed the smirk on her friend's face, and asked, "Wh-what are you up to?"

Mayu's smirk had not yet faded, and she then answered the traditional lie of "Noooooothing~!" as she continued to scheme, before suddenly a certain thought entered her head that made _herself_ end up blushing. Kurama placed his left hand on his chin, most of his hand wrapped in a light fist, while his pointer finger slowly brushed against his right cheek, retracting before stretching out again, as he pondered what Mayu was planning, and as for why Nana was blushing. After some thought, he shook his head and smiled at the two, looking to his wristwatch, and asking, "It's getting a bit late… Would you two like to go to WcDonalds?"

From this question, Mayu frowned a bit, partially due to her distrust of most men, and partially because she felt that the people who had given her a place to stay may feel a bit left out. Nana noticed this, and Mayu and her simultaneously asked, "May Yuka and Kouta come too?"

He looked to Nana and asked teasingly, "How much money do you have?"

Nana frowned and looked to 'Papa,' and answered, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't keep track, but I still have plent-" She was soon interrupted by 'Papa,' who then smiled and said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Of course they can come along! I'd like to meet these other people Nana keeps mentioning. She keeps telling me about you the most, though, Mayu."

Nana frowned and blushed a bit, and said, "Geez, Papa, you're so mean…"

As this was being said, Mayu chuckled a bit, before Nana noticed and asked, "What are you giggling about?" while feigning a serious face. This caused her friend to frown, before Nana suddenly burst into laughter, looking to Mayu's face that frowned, before the friend smiled a bit and ran to tackle Nana, but stopped and reached for Nana's hand, to keep her from falling over. They took a long stroll, and Kurama decided to stop and call up a helicopter, upon which was previously used to deliver troops to confront Lucy, but now it was used to escort them to WcDonalds. Mayu held Nana close, and looked down at the view, as Kurama looked at a map. "We should be passing a gas station any moment, near which would be a WcDonalds." The helicopter was hovering along past the intersections on a 134 numbered route. "Put us down here…" said Kurama, noticing that this was the place of WcDonalds. The helicopter descended and people were freaked in the parking lot, and attempted to drive their vehicles out of the helicopter's way, with surprising success, and the fear that the military was going to hurt them. However, they were relieved when a man in sunglasses, and casual wear, a man in ordinary glasses and a fancy navy-blue business suit, a cute horned girl, with bows in her hair, and with purple hair and a nice dark-indigo dress, and another girl the same age wearing a dark-navy blue middle school seifuku, had all stepped out of the helicopter, the only one holding a gun being the guy with sun-glasses. Looking up, there was a big golden "W" on the sign, showing that it was definitely WcDonalds. They stepped through the door, and Nana froze in fear lightly for a few moments, sensing another of her kind in the area, but exhaled calmly, sensing no murderous intent. Another helicopter dropped by, delivering panic once more, only to have two college teenagers step out, who looked like a well-dressed couple on a date, as they stepped through the door to the restaurant. Kouta was a bit shocked and excited, but not in a glad way, when he saw Kurama and Bandou there…


	2. Chapter 2: Andere ihrer Art

Chapter 2: Andere ihrer Art. (Another of their kind.)

There where Nana had frozen temporarily in fear, Kurama and Mayu looked to her, wondering what was wrong. When she sighed, Kurama was a bit more relaxed, while Mayu was still there to comfort her. Nana smiled a bit, and rather suddenly, as Mayu stood by her with concern for her. Then, Kouta looked to Bandou and asked. "What are _you_ doing here? You tried to kill Nyu!"

Bandou turned around and looked to Kouta. "Look, kid. That girl plucked out my arm, broke my other arm, poked my eyes out, and split me in half! I don't give a sh*t about you and "Nyu" as you call her. She'd be f**king better off as a f**king corpse instead." He said, in a terrible mood, evidently. Yuka slapped his face, rather aggravated from the frequent use of the F word, but this made Bandou more upset, causing him to reach over for punching Yuka, but instead, Nana lifted her hand and halted Bandou's punch. "Bandou-san, please stop." she requested, a bit concerned, as for many people were staring. However, one person just kept looking into the corner, not paying attention to the big scene going on at the entrance. They walked through the line, and the woman there asked, in a monotone voice, "Can I take your order?"

Bandou then answered, "How 'bout a f**king cheeseburger? Or would you prefer giving me a sh*tty bowl of d*mned curry instead?"

The woman in a monotone voice then said, "You are definitely ticked." She then looked to Kurama, and again asked in a monotone voice, "Can I take your order?"

Kurama nodded, answering, "How about one Spicy Chicken burger and a Moco Cola?"

The woman nodded, and looked to Nana. Nana blushed some, never actually having been to a restaurant, and looked up at the menu… "Wh-what Papa wanted…" she answered, looking to Kurama.

The woman turned to Mayu, and then thought for a bit… "A kids' meal hamburger with a side of sushi and a superrite?" she requested.

She looked to the couple and was about to ask, but then listened to them. "A cup of ramen and some tea would be fine with me." Kouta requested. Yuka then continued, "I'd like to share the cup with him, and I too would like some tea."

The woman then nodded again, looking to the cash register. "That would be 3,526.12 yen, and thanks for your order."

Kurama reached for his wallet, but Nana pulled up her bag, taking a bundle of paper money, and handing it to Kurama, who counted it and handed 3530 yen to the woman at the counter. In a few moments, she handed Nana 3 yen in change. They stepped over, and an elderly man watching raised an eyebrow, seeing how many people were there under one order. He wondered what an aggressive man, a hard worker in glasses, girl with bows above her ear, another girl in a seifuku, and a couple were all doing together in one order. The food was conveniently placed on three trays, having Bandou's and Kurama's order on one, Mayu's and Nana's on another, and Kouta and Yuka's order on the third. Each group of trays were picked up by a person in the ordered pairs, and they walked over to a table, although Kurama and Bandou were left at one, Nana and Mayu chatted at another, and Yuka and Kouta were sharing their large cup of ramen, sharing the noodles in order to kiss one another during their meal, and possibly to lick off anything that stuck to their faces.

Bandou was rather mad, and hit his chair rather hard in order to avoid breaking the table. He took his cheeseburger and wolfed it down, and noticed that there was no water for him. "Sh*t, no f**king water for me?" he complained. Kurama rolled his eyes and said, "Go get one yourself…" Bandou pulled up a water bottle instead, taking a sip, and complaining again, "D*mn this sh**ty cup of water! It's too d*mn warm!" Kurama delivered Bandou a good punch in the face, and said, "You complain too much. The man in sunglasses frowned, and swung his fist in Kurama's direction, who barely avoided the punch, and then he said, "I can f**king complain as d**n much as I d*mn well please!"

The boy walked over to the two arguing men, and glared at Bandou. "You're making a big scene, and a total fool of yourself." he said, with a slight smirk on his face.

Bandou frowned, and then shouted, "Get the h3ll out of my face!" before pulling a gun up to his face. The gun was the specialized pistol that could fire .50 BMGs. The boy passively pushed the tip of the gun towards the floor in a calm manner, appearing not to be very threatened. He seemed to have something poking out of his hair, but it wasn't noticeably visible. Bandou gave up and put the gun in his pocket, before trying to rapidly ascend his fist in a sucker-punch to the boy's jaw, yet the boy lifted his jaw in a way that looked like the fist barely touched it. He stepped backward and returned to his table, a bit entertained at Bandou's aggressive behavior.

He waved some to Nana, before giving a 2-fingered salute and getting back to his meal. Nana wondered why he would do such a thing, but noticed that she was telepathically sensing his presence, and soon knew why. Mayu looked to Nana, and asked, "Is something wrong?" The purple-haired girl shook her head, and answered, "No, it's nothing…" "I see…" replied Mayu. She picked up a piece of sushi with her chop sticks and then carefully placed it up to Nana's mouth, while Nana opened her mouth and took a bite from the sushi with a smile on her face. She did feel slightly embarrassed that Mayu had done that, and that people would get the wrong idea, though she gave Mayu a sip of her Moco Cola and a small bite from her Spicy Chicken burger, and then Nana took a bite in the same place that Mayu did.. Mayu found Nana's behavior to be a bit peculiar, wondering what she was thinking, although the blush on the silpelit's face gave it away. "Why are you embarrassed?" asked the schoolgirl, wondering why her diclonius best friend was acting strange. From this, the silpelit blushed even more and again, answered, "I-it's n-nothing…" Mayu nodded, pretending to accept it, but was wondering why Nana stuttered.

At the moment, Yuka and Kouta were using their chopsticks to put some noodles in each other's mouth, before they entered a kiss due to the noodles being connected. A nearby couple watched Kouta's and Yuka's behavior, and blushed themselves upon watching their couple-y behaviors, wondering if they were to do the same, or if they were to do as they currently doing. Yuka and Kouta noticed this, and couldn't help but giggle at the two there that were watching them.


End file.
